


There and back again

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short  poem takes place somewhere in Mordor. It's from Frodo's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and back again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When last I looked upon the Hill   
Breathing the spring's fresh air   
I shivered for the morning's chill   
But still that day was fair

  


 

  


When last I looked into the brook   
Sweating for summer's heat   
Onto the surface I have looked   
Where merry fishes meet

  


 

  


When last I looked upon the road   
To say farewell at last   
Heaving my burden, heavy load   
And watch the trees go past

  


 

  


When now I see the way before   
Darkness engulfing all   
I quail, I falter more and more   
But still I shall not fall.

  


 

  


When now I see that mountain strong   
My breath it takes away   
The road is gloomy, strenuous, long   
How long I keep up I can't say

  


 

  


When now I feel you touch my hand   
I know that I am safe   
For even in so dark a land   
You will clear any haze

  


 

  


When now I look into your eyes   
I see hope shines there still   
I know beyond the shadow lies   
A road to take us home   
Where on the Hill we'll stand again   
And breathe the morning's chill


End file.
